Equipment
Weapons and gear used by the Loonatics and usually made by Tech E. Coyote. They are referred to as "the toys" by Ace, despite Tech's insistence that they are "hand-crafted precision alloy instruments." Retrofire Master Blaster (First Used: "Loonatics on Ice") The Retrofire Master Blasters were used to melt the giant iceberg that appeared in Acmetropolis. They were specially equipped with a 'Thaw' mode to melt it, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Zoomatrixes (First Used: "Loonatics on Ice") The Zoomatrixes are a series of motorcycles developed by Tech for urban transport. They are capable of changing into an alternate mode which give the vehicles flight capabilities. They are also able to join together to form a flying platform capable of launching missiles and disruptor discs. Exo-Vac 2400X (First Used: "Attack of the Fuzz Balls") The Exo-Vac 2400X was constructed by Tech to suck up all the Fuz-Zs in Acmetropolis when the Loonatics learn that the Fuz-Zs transform into monsters whenever they eat chocolate. When Lexi and Danger are caught by Professor Zane, the rest of the Loonatics drop off the Fuz-Zs at HQ and initiate the "Turbo Vac-Jet Mode" of the vehicle to speed to Zane's lair to rescue their captured comrades. Tech has also called the Exo-Vac the "Ultimate Urban Vacuum." Supersonic Transport (First Used: "The Cloak of Black Velvet") The Loonatics use this ship to get into Black Velvet's zeppelin. It can travel at a remarkably high speed and has amazing maneuverability. This high-altitude aircraft is also used in "Apocalypso". Ninjizer 500 (First Used: "The Cloak of Black Velvet") When the Loonatics head into the zeppelin to rescue Tech, who is now brainwashed by Black Velvet, Ace brings along the Ninjizer 500, which is powerful enough to cut through steel walls with its "Beam Mode." It also shoots nunchakus and shurikens, which somehow reflects the martial-arts expertise of Ace Bunny. Grapple Gun (First Used: "Weathering Heights") All that is know about the Grapple Gun is that it was used by Ace and Tech to pull themselves and their comrades out of Weathervane's tornadoes. Port-a-Lab (First Used: "Weathering Heights") A ship Tech just built which he flew to the biggest and hottest volcano on the planet to defeat the Storm Dragon. However, he had to leave it as it was destroyed by lava. Mobile Magma Mover (First Used: "Going Underground") A big drilling machine Tech built to drill through solid rock. It was used by the Loonatics to search for Dr. Dare. However, a sudden stop short circuited the engines. Luckily, Tech was able to divert reserve power to the front thrusters but since he didn't have a long extension cord, he used himself as a conductor, which jump started the engines. The vehicle is cylindrical shaped with three drills at the front and protected by titanium double shielding. The Tech E. Coyote Space Stream 8000 (First Used: "The Comet Cometh") The Space Stream was built by Tech to get to Optimatus' second meteor. On the way to the big chunk of rock, a wave of cosmic energy strikes the ship and sends it tumbling back down to Acmetropolis. Rev quickly downloads a copy of the piloting software from HQ and gets the ship moving again. The ship has a built-in Laser Amplifier that increases Ace's laser vision power to a 'googol' times. (A googol is a one followed by a hundred zeros). However, when it was used, it only peeled off a layer of atmospheric dust. Duck has often called the Space Stream a "flying dinner plate" because it is based on a flying saucer. Gluco-Gel 9000 (First Used: "The World is My Circus") The Gluco-Gel 9000 was designed by Tech to encase targets in a cube of gel. He first used it when he was being transformed into a Galactic Oddity by shooting the DNA Scrambler, thus destroying it. He next used it after the battle with an Oddity version of the Ringmaster by encasing the Ringmaster and Otto in gel cubes. This invention was used again in "The Music Villain". DNA De-Scrambler (First Used: "The World is My Circus") The DNA De-Scrambler counteracts the effect of Otto's DNA Scrambler, returning anything that was affected by the latter to normal form. Normally it would take at least two weeks before one could be made, but Tech said he could make one in five minutes with Rev's super-speed. Tech first used it on the transformed children, then himself and the other Loonatics, and finally Zadavia. In the battle with the Ringmaster Oddity, it was destroyed when one of its tentacles smashed it. Gravity Stabilizer Gyro (First Used: "Stop the World, I Want to Get Off") Built to nullify the effects of Massive's powers, the Gravity Stabilizer Gyro restores anything that it is pointed at to normal gravity. Tech was able to make a handcuff version to prevent Massive from using his powers. Tech also used it on a robot Massive in "The Hunter". Nano-Bionic Armor (First Used: "Sypher") When all the Loonatics' powers have been stolen by Sypher, Tech constructs six unique exosuits that are designed to replicate and deflect their individual powers. Ace's Exosuit has Laser Goggles, copying his laser vision. Lexi's Exosuit has a Supersonic Scream to turn Sypher's ultra-sensitive hearing against him, and Tech's suit has Electromagnetic Palms. Rev's suit has Speed Accelerator Technology, and Slam's suit has Circular Jets so he can spin into his Tasmanian Tornado form. Danger's Exosuit has "jellybeans" that randomly change constantly (when one hit Sypher's face, it turned into tar). Danger was rather put off by this, and Tech explained that he had come up with all of it in five minutes. All the Exosuits are colored blue. Later, the Exosuit design is recolored red and enhanced to serve as the space suits that the Loonatics get from Zadavia. In "The Fall of Blanc" and "In Search of Tweetums", the suits' color is changed once more to black, with some parts color-coded according to which Loonatic it belongs to. The suits are also bulkier (enhancing their protective abilities as body armour) in the Season 2 finale. Guardian Strike Sword (First used: "Loonatics on Ice") This is Ace Bunny's collapsible weapon of choice. It was given to him by Zadavia when he first joined the Loonatics. Its name was revealed in the second season, along with the fact that it has hidden powers of its own. Atomic Phase Departiculator (First Used: "Cape Duck") Tech made this to take down Stomper, it can phase-shift solid to liquid and liquid to gas, a random beam from this device released Dr. Dare from his petrified state allowing him to terrorize the city once more. X3000 Automated Weapons System (First Used: "It Came from Outer Space") Tech most likely designed this system for the purpose of destroying any meteors that would threaten to fall on Acmetropolis. It's remote operation interface was a holographic projection from which the weapons batteries situated in Acmetropolis orbit could be manipulated with gesture inputs, just like a touchscreen. Rev and Lexi inadvertently used it to destroy Melvin's space station, mistaking the defense system's operational display for a video game. The misunderstanding was quite understandable as the operational display held a resemblance to the Space Invaders video game. This system also makes a cameo in "Apocalypso" when Tech fires a salvo of missiles to destroy an entire island. Molecular Reconstructor (First Used: "The Family Business") It was first seen when Rev's father accidentally shrunk himself, though he was immediately resized and unfazed by the effect. It was later stolen by Rev's brother, Rip, after the latter was dominated by a Biotech Brain Parasite. Rip used it to enlarge toys of Rev's design, turning them into dangerous rampaging machines. It was used again by Tech to grow shrunken parts of Acmetropolis back to normal size when Melvin the Martian was trying to shrink Acmetropolis. Trojan Horse (First Used: "It Came From Outer Space") The only information shown about this spaceship so far was that it transported Ace, Duck, Rev and Slam to Melvin's battleship and it distracted Melvin long enough for Ace and Duck to rescue Lexi. Tech-Nabber 6000 (First Used: "In the Pinkster") Tech designed this platform to catch Stoney and Bugsy. It can capture any solid object via a net or a robot arm. Pinkster "accidentally" caught Ace and Duck with it. Tech-Nabber 7000 (First Used: "In the Pinkster") An upgraded version of the previous. It backfired when Stoney and Bugsy caught Tech and Rev with it, causing Rev to wonder aloud if it really was upgraded (until silenced, much to Techs relief). Acme Alert 8000 (First Used: "In the Pinkster") This advanced security system was created by Tech to guard the Curium 247 that Stoney and Bugsy were trying to steal.f Category:Heroes Category:Content